Scarlet Roses
by Leenaxx
Summary: Lust, Blood, Revenge. They stain the sky, the bed and life. The intertwine lives ad will. Watch the petals fall... SasuxSaku  Their child wiill find him...


_Scarlet Roses_

_By Leenaxx_

_XxSasuSakuxx_

_**Beginning; Inner Red**_

_Black orbs scanned the dusty area thoroughly as he caught the lone kunai easily in his hand. Someone was here for him… someone was here to try to kill him._

_He moved suddenly, the movement in possible to see with an untrained eye. He reappeared near a pile of fallen stone, his arms wrapped around a neck of a young female._

"_What do you want?" He asked coolly, his piercing onyx eyes gazing at her sliver headband. Leaf._

_The female responded with a grunt as she tried pulling off his muscled arms to gain some air. With a sigh, he pressed the kunai she had thrown onto the warm, pale flesh of her neck. He smirked when a bead of sweat slid from her temple to the blade, sliding off its edge. This small leaf ninja was becoming nervous under his intimidating presence._

_The force of the blade grew harder against her vein. "Answer. Why would leaf send such a petty thing after me?" His free hand played with a strand of her dark hair, curling it around his index finger. The scent triggered a memory and with it, a loss in grip._

_The girl jumped away from him, her white skirt ruffled slightly in the sandy wind, reviling the tight black shorts she wore underneath._

"_Funny…you remind me of someone." The man muttered, grasping the hilt of the blade thrown across his back. "To bad I have no time to dwell on it." His long katana shone brightly in the fading sunlight._

"_Come."_

_And she did. With speed close to his own, the girl sent a fist fill of blue chakra pounding into the ground where he once stood. The rock and sand fell in all directions. Standing in the clearing smoke, she adjusted her gloves. _

_The man took the chance. _

_He leapt at her from behind, his blade ready to slice through skin. The female Nin bounded upwards as the charka flowed to her feet, sending her in the sky above. The man sliced blindly at air._

_She smiled._

"_Clever…" _

_The girl's eyes widened as he appeared behind her. His own black locks blocked his eyes as his out stretched katana plowed through her back, piercing her stomach wall and shattering a rib as it moved its destructive path._

_She hit the ground with a dull thud. She spluttered. The sand washed red._

_The man landed softly next to the corpse. "You never did tell me why you came… you think those two would have given up after so many years…" He pulled the blade from her. Blood splattered the ground and the whites of his sleeves. _

_She laughed. "You aren't as strong as the bingo books gives you credit for." _

_Onyx widened as the blood soaked body faded away into a storm of petals._

"_Shit…" _

_Even her chakra had disappeared. He gazed wildly; trying to find were this girl had ended up. She was a fucking genin… this shouldn't be this damn hard._

_He never realized when his katana was slipped from his hands, or when it had broken through the flesh of his neck. He gazed down at the bloody blade, his own crimson fluid dripping down and sliding to the hilt. His sight was beginning to go blurry as his gaze shifted up slightly to meet emerald eyes full of hate._

_Her hair, to him, seemed to flash an unsettling pink as her eyes took on a red color._

"_You need an answer… don't you?"_

_He coughed. Blood hit the girl's pale cheeks, meshing with the crimson irises. Strands of raven stuck to her features. _

_She shifted his weapon. A wave of sticky fluid hit the landscape once again. _

"_I came…"_

_His body went limp. The girl caught the corpse. Her fingers were still wrapped tightly around the hilt; her knuckles were now completely white._

"_For your death..." _

_Her long fingers twined into his soggy raven spikes as the blade cut through the last piece of skin vainly keeping his head attached to the rest of the body. She let the headless form hit the ground. Onyx stared dimly into nothingness._

_She raised the head to face her own, crimson soaked one._

"_Father."_

Sasuke Uchiha awoke in a thick sheen of sweat. He was used to nightmares, waking to feel that wave of vulnerability hit him in the stomach and sent the bile to his mouth. He was used to nightmares… but nothing like this.

_His own flesh and blood destroyed him…_

_Like Itachi…_

_XXxXxXxXxXx_

_**Well that was the first chapter. It was a more of a prologue to get people into the feel of my story. I was a bit nervous about writing something so... gory but, the idea was stuck with me so I had to fic it. I think my story may be using the same cliché of other fics over again… I think I'm putting my own original twist on it. **_

_**Somehow, I believe that Sasuke's path of revenge is going to end in death for him or Naruto or Sakura. It's basically my gut feeling but, I'm still a SasuSaku fan through and through.**_

_**Anyway, please be kind when reviewing. I'm new to and wish to have a good time here and not have to worry about flamers.**_

_**Luv Luv**_

_**Leenaxx**_

_**Next Time: Moving In; the Burning**_


End file.
